HISTORY
centre|600px HISTORY *'Nombre:' **HISTORY (Internacional) **히스토리 (hiseutoli) en Corea **'¿Por qué?': Su nombre proviene de la palabra 'History' ('Historia' en inglés) y viene a ser un juego de palabras 'His Story' (Su historia). Tienen la intención de ser un 'grupo alternativo', que se defina más por su actitud respecto a la música, que por el género al que se adscriban. Será un grupo que no seguirá la tendencia sino tendrá su propio estilo único. *'Debut: ' **'Corea:' 26 de abril del 2013 **'Japón:' 26 de noviembre del 2014 * Disolución: '''12 de Mayo del 2017 * '''Núm. de Ex-integrantes: 5 chicos *'Fanclub:' STORIA / 스토리아 (Significa Historia en italiano) *'Color oficial:' Plata. *'Agencia:' **'En Corea: ' FAVE Entertainmet ***'Sub-Agencia:' LOEN Entertainment **'En Japón: 'KISS Entertainment GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre-Debut' LOEN Entertainment reveló a principios de abril del 2013 que se encontraba dispuesta para presentar a su primer grupo masculino de Idols: HISTORY, que constituiría un grupo alternativo de cinco miembros, que aspira a tomar los corazones de los amantes de la música a través de sonidos y presentaciones en vivo únicas. La agencia confirmó que HISTORY es un grupo que no se define por un género específico, sino por la pasión que sus miembros comparten por la música. "El grupo ira más allá de los estándares de sonido y actuaciones en vivo y establecerá un nuevo paradigma en el K-Pop", afirmó la empresa disquera. Junto con el anuncio, fueron revelados los miembros Kim Si Hyoung y Jang Yi Jeong, éste último participante de la segunda temporada del concurso de MBC 'Birth of a Great Star'. Con el paso de los días, los chicos ganaron atención, aún sin haber debutado, por la originalidad de los teasers que anunciaban su fecha de debut, lanzados en forma de mini-serie: 'Real Dating Tip Book'. Los teasers, daban consejos para conquistar chicas, pero su característica era hacerlo de forma irónica y divertida, éstos contaron con la participación de Jei. '2013: Debut con Primer Sencillo 'Dreamer El 26 de abril del 2013, LOEN liberó el vídeo que marcaría el debut del grupo titulado ''Dreamer', éste tuvo una participación especial de Son Dam Bi. No obstante, el trabajo de los chicos fue reconocido por su gran calidad vocal y sonido único. El sencillo, que le da nombre al mini-álbum, fue compuesto por Lee Min Soo y la letra fue escrita por Kim Yi Na, y es descrita como una canción con influencias del Britpop que expresa los esfuerzos de un hombre por capturar el corazón de alguien especial. IU, su compañera de sello, participó en el sencillo con una narración introductoria, mientras que Mi Sung de Sunny Hill compuso el rap de la canción. El 27 de abril del 2013 el grupo dio su primera presentación en vivo en Music Core!. En su aparición al siguiente día en Inkigayo recibieron buenas críticas e hicieron una colaboración con IU. '''Regreso con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'JUST NOW' El 6 de agosto del 2013, la agencia reveló una imagen anunciando el regreso del grupo y el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum, 'Just Now', dando a entender que con éste darían un completo cambio del estilo mostrado en su debut. Más tarde, el 15 del mismo mes se reveló el primer vídeo teaser de su sencillo 'Tell Me Love', el cual fue liberado el 20 de agosto. Esta vez, el grupo dio un giro de 180 grados y opto por un estilo más libre, joven y casual como lo retrata el teaser. La agencia ha reiterado esta información dando a conocer que el sencillo fue compuesto por el trabajo en conjunto de Choi Hyun Joon de V.O.S e Im Kwang Wook, quienes son conocidos en Corea por haber trabajado con artistas de la talla de SHINee y EXO. Por otro lado, ya que las letras fueron escritas por Kebee del grupo de hip-hop Eluphant, sus fans pueden anticipar un sonido innovador que se enfocará más en géneros como la electrónica, el dubstep y el hip-hop. 'Último Regreso del año con su Segundo Mini-Álbum 'BLUE SPRING El 28 de noviembre del 2013, HISTORY vuelve con su tercer regreso del año y con un nuevo mini-álbum ''Blue Spring', producido por Lee Geung Woo quien ha trabajado con San E, junto con un concepto completamente distinto a los anteriores, ya que ahora mostrarán una imagen más masculina y sexy. El 17 de noviembre dieron a conocer la canción promocional del nuevo álbum con el nombre de ''What Am I To You'' escrita por Kim Ea Na, quien ha compuesto canciones para artistas como IU, Brown Eyed Girls, Sunny Hill, SHINee y EXO; la canción cuenta con un estilo Latin Pop y habla sobre los sentimientos de un hombre ardiendo por el amor de la mujer que ama. El 26 de noviembre, fue lanzado su video musical ''What Am I To You'' que ha sido clasificado 19+. Su presentación de regreso se realzó el 29 de Noviembre en Music Bank (KBS). '2014: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'DESIRE' El 10 de junio, el Twitter oficial de HISTORY reveló la lista de canciones de su próximo mini álbum ''''Desire' que contaría con canciones producidas y escritas por Andrew Choi, Kim Ea Na quien participó de nuevo en la creación de su canción principal 'Psycho' y el debut como compositor de Yi Jeong en dos pistas de este álbum. A partir del 15 de junio las imágenes individuales se fueron revelando. El 23 de junio, LOEN TREE confirmó el regreso de HISTORY con su tercer mini-álbum y su nuevo vídeo 'Psycho' tratando sobre el caos dentro de un hombre que se ha vuelto loco de amor. El 21 de junio, realizaron su primera presentación en Music Core (MBC). '2015: Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'Beyond The HISTORY HISTORY estuvo revelando pistas para su próximo regreso, hasta que por fin revelaron que regresarían con su cuarto mini-álbum ''Beyond The HISTORY', promocionando de éste la pista ''''Might Just Die'. El 21 de mayo del 2015, fueron lanzados tanto el video musical 'Might Just Die', como el mini album 'Beyond The HISTORY'. Otras canciones del álbum son 'Mind Game', 'Ghost', 'Slow Down' y la canción solista del integrante Jang Yi Jeong, '1Century'. Yi Jeong estuvo involucrado en la letra, composición y arreglos de tres canciones del álbum, incluyendo la canción principal. La canción principal 'Might Just Die' fue escrita, compuesta y arreglada por el integrante Yi Jeong. Presentando un vídeo musical en blanco y negro, la canción habla sobre la tristeza y desesperación de un rompimiento. 'Debut en Japón con su Primer Sencillo 'My Love That Disappeared El 26 de agosto, se lanzo el video musical de ''My Love That Disappeared'' y rápidamente su sencillo debut se posicionó en la lista de oricon en el tercer puesto por 7 semanas consecutivas. 'Regreso a Japon con su Segundo Single Japones 'LOST' El 33 de diciembre, fue lanzado su segundo sencillo ''''LOST'. '2016: Quinto Mini-Álbum 'HIM El 17 de marzo, el grupo compartió una publicación sencilla en su Twitter oficial, anunciando su regreso para abril con su quinto mini-álbum ''HIM'. En la publicación también insinúa que habrá dos versiones de su mini-álbum "SPADE" y "HEART". Se dio a conocer que HISTORY revelará su quinto mini-álbum el 11 de Abril. El 29 de marzo, la primera foto teaser para su quinto mini álbum “HIM” fue revelada, junto con una confirmación de su fecha de comeback. De acuerdo a su agencia, “HIM” mostrará un lado más masculino de los cinco integrantes a través de la música y concepto. En la foto a blanco y negro, los integrantes lucen perfectos en trajes, interpretando a unos modernos hombres de ciudad mientras posan para la cámara. El abril 5, History público un video con el nrevio de las canciones de las cual constaría el miniálbum en su canal de youtube oficial, donde se observó que Yi Jeong, participo en la elaboración de la letra de varias canciones, las cuales son Wild Boy, Queen, Liar, Lost y Baby Hello, de las canciones Liar, Wild Boy, Lost realizo también la composición musical, realizando solamente el arreglo de Wild Boy y Lost. Si Hyoung también participo en la elaboración del disco, este realizo junto con Yijeong, la letra de Wild Boy, Queen y Liar. Por otra parte, Kyung Il, participo también en elaboración de la letra y composición de Baby Hello. Para la canción liar, Jae Ho, Yi Jeong & Si Hyoung estuvieron a cargo la composición de la canción Liar. Por último, el disco con tiene una canción solista de Do Kyun, el cual él mismo realizo la letra y la composición musical. El álbum de seis canciones fue lanzado el 11 de Abril al mediodía KST, marcando el comeback de HISTORY luego de un descanso de 10 meses. Con un dramático cambio de sonido e imagen, “HIM” muestra un lado más alocado y varonil de los cincos integrantes. “Queen” es una canción dance pegadiza con un sonido de saxofón. En el video musical, los integrantes presumen de su energía con una poderosa coreografía y roban el corazón de sus fans con su carisma varonil. El 11 de abril abrieron su canal de V, en el cual realizaron su primer live stream un día después de haberlo abierto, el cual tuvo un total de duración de aproximadamente 40 min. '''2017: Desintegración El dia 12 de Mayo, la agencia LOEN comunico que el grupo se desintegra ya que todos los miembros ya fueron llamados al servicio militar, esta decisión fue tomada tanto por la agencia como por los integrantes. Ex-Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Si Hyoung, Jae Ho, Yijeong, Kyung Il, Do Kyun *Kyung Il (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) (2013-2017) *Do Kyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2013-2017) *Si Hyoung (Rapero y Bailarín) (2013-2017) *Jae Ho (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) (2013-2017) *Jang Yi Jeong (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) (2013-2017) Discografía 'Corea' Mini Álbum Single 'Japón' Mini Álbum 'Single' Reality Show *MBC History Panda Plan (MBC,2013) *HISTORY's Tory Tory Bang Bang (LOEN Youtube, 2013) Programas de TV *‎Hashtag‬ (22.05.2015) *Let's Go Dream Team (2015) *Han Love (19.05.2014) *Music & Movie (OBS, 2014) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every1) (05.02.2014) (Ep. 133) *Idol Star Athletic Championship (MBC, 2014) *Shangai TV (SBS Soty, 2014) *Showbiz Korea (Arirang TV, 2013) *After School Club (Arirang World, 2013) *Idol Drawing Competition (MBC Every1, 2013) Programas de Radio *(SBS) Power FM Old School (21.05.2015) *Kim Chang Ryeol's old School (12.07.2014) *(KBS) “Super Junior’s KISS THE RADIO” (29.01.14) *HISTORY FM (2014) *(MBC) Shimshimtapa (28.12.2013) *(Arirang) K-poppin (09.12.2013) *(KBS) Cool FM Kiss The Radio (29.05.13) *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (25.05.2013) *(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio (13.05.2013) *Boom's Young Street Radio (05.05.2013) Conciertos Participativos *'2016:' de Apertura MBC Korean Music Wave in Fukuoka (31 de Julio) *'2014:' MBC Changwon Hope (01 de Julio) *'2014:' Seowon Valley Green Concert (31 de Mayo) *'2013:' K-FEST SUMMER (Yokohama, Japón) *'2013:' JTBC high -tech Industries Concert *'2013:' Melon "Thank You" Concert *'2013:' Open Concert *'2013:' Music Core Kpop Festival *'2013:' OBS Students Culture Festival Festivales: *'2014:' "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan Tours * HISTORY Live Tour In Europe 2016 ** 20 Febrero - Finlandia, Helsinki - Gloria ** 21 Febrero - Reino Unido, Londres - 2 Academy2 Islington ** 24 Febrero - Francia, Paris - Divan Du Monde ** 27 Febrero - Romania, Bucharest - Palatul National Al Copliilor Anuncios *'2014:' Uniformes e Chakan Curiosidades *Su canción debut "Dreamer" llamó la atención de la gente por su estilo único y armonías. *Es el primer grupo masculino de LOEN Entertainment *IU fue a acompañarlos y animarlos el día de su primera presentación en vivo. *Jei de Fiestar participo en los teasers debut de cada uno de los miembros. *Los chicos fueron a animar y a acompañar a sus compañeras de agencia Sunny Hill en el set de grabación de su vídeo 'Darling of All Hearts'. *En la radio Boom'sYoung Street Radio se le pidió elegir entre IU y Son Dam Bi (ya que ambas participaron en el vídeo musical de su debut) Do Kyun, Kyung Il, Jae Ho y Yi Jeong eligieron a IU como su favorita y Si Hyoung eligió a Son Dam Bi. *HISTORY dijo que en realidad el nombre del grupo no era HISTORY, antes de eso IU les dió el nombre de "MENEW". *El grupo lanzó una mini-serie de comedia llamada 'HISTORY's Tory Tory Bang Bang' a través del canal de YouTube de LOEN Entertainment con el propósito de acercarse más a sus fans y representar sus esperanzas y sueños como grupo novato, pero de una manera graciosa. *Su vídeo "What Am I To You" fue grabado en Berlin, Alemania. *Es considerado como uno de los mejores grupos novatos del 2013. *Son un grupo el cual es difícil saber su nuevo concepto, desde "Dreamer" con un concepto elegante hacia un concepto divertido con "Tell Me Love" y luego un concepto de chicos rudos y maduros en "What I Am To You". *El vídeo "Psycho" se basó en la película americana de 1960 llamada Psycho del director Alfred Hitchcock. *Para la filmación de "Psycho" rompieron 4 pares de pantalones de cuero ya que la coreografía era muy intensa. *Durante la filmación de "Might Just Die" utilizaron un escenario de vidrio para realizar el "bungee jump dance", sin embargo, esta escena fue eliminada. *Revelar sus abdominales para el vídeo musical de "Might Just Die" fue idea de los miembros. *El 14 de noviembre de 2016, Sports Donga, informó que el líder de HISTORY, Song Kyung Il, llevará a cabo su servicio militar obligatorio a partir del 8 de diciembre como un policía recluta. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *V canal official *Facebook Oficial *Youtube - Canal Oficial *Twitter Oficial * Twitter Oficial Japón *Instagram Oficial Galería HISTORY01.jpg HISTORY02.jpg HISTORY04.jpg History-590x649.jpg HISTORY.10.jpg HISTORY.11.jpg HISTORY.12.jpg History08.jpg Received 10205216616564234.jpeg Received 10205216616444231.jpeg Videografía 'Corea' HISTORY - Dreamer|Dreamer MV HISTORY(히스토리) Dreamer (Narr. IU(아이유))(Performance ver.)| Dreamer (Performance ver.) HISTORY - Tell Me Love|Tell Me Love HISTORY - What Am I To You|What Am I To You MV HISTORY(히스토리) What am I to you(난 너한테 뭐야) (Performance ver.)| What Am I To You (Performance ver.) HISTORY - Psycho|Psycho MV HISTORY(히스토리) Psycho(싸이코) (Performance Ver)| Psycho (Performance Ver.) HISTORY - Might Just Die|Might Just Die HISTORY - Might Just Die (Performance Ver.)|Might Just Die (Performance Ver.) HISTORY - Queen|Queen HISTORY - Queen (Performance Ver.)|Queen (Performance Ver.) 'Japón' HISTORY - Might Just Die (Japanese Ver.)|Might Just Die (Japanese Ver.) HISTORY『LOST』 MV full ver.|Lost Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JGrupos disueltos Categoría:JPop